Secret lives
by Naomi M
Summary: <html><head></head>Having to live a secret life isn't easy it's even harder when you fall in love with someone you shouldn't and if they find out what your hiding it could either bring them closer together or break them apart</html>
1. Chapter 1

I was born into a rich loving family who i really loved we were a close family so while i was growing up so i was surrounded by people who loved me and i had great friends when i got to about the age 19 things changed some family died some moved away a few of my friends moved away because they had to because of there family and didn't have a choice. Me and my parents was coming back from seeing my grandad my dad was driving and talking to my mother and i was in the back i was tired and it was a long way home. I woke up and we were nearly home something hit the car which made us crash i said dad what was he replied that i don't know are you both ok i replied i'm ok but mother doesn't look good neither do you we need to get to the hospital now. I got to the hospital and my mother was the worst I got to spend 2 hours with her then she died I didn't even have time to cry because my dad had just been put in the same room and the same thing happened again all I got was 2 hours with my dad after a bit I left the hospital on my own the doctor's said I was lucky I didn't get hurt I didn't feel lucky I had just lost my parents. While on my way home I phoned the people we were just visiting and told them what had happened they wanted to come down to see how I was doing with all of what happened I just told them I just wanted to be alone after I ended the call I put my phone back into my bag and had just opened the front door I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I got inside some how locked the door then got to the sofa then I just fell down I was in so much pain.

When the pain finally stop my vision became clear that when it was before and I could hear things that wasn't even in the house like it was coming from outside some where I went to go change after I found something to wear I looked in the mirror and noticed that my eyes didn't look right instead of them being blue they were red which was really weird and didn't know why so I decided to try stay inside and see if anything else changes today and to see if my eyes would go back to normal it didn't change it stayed the same I found out I could put contacts in to hide the colour of my eyes but only for a couple of hours then the colour disappears and goes back to my normal eyes that I now start to get use to when I had to go out I use contacts. When the family we had visited had come down to see if I was ok and start making a choices for my parents I couldn't be there when they visited they couldn't see what happened to me so when they came I hid so they couldn't see me but I watched what they were doing they thought that I had either gone missing or gone off some where. I was there when they buried my parents but they couldn't see me that was a hard day and not being able have my family with me made it harder after I took some of the stuff I wanted from the house and then left. I found out a year later that they had sold the house I lived in I found that it was hard to get close to anyone because of the secrets i have so i was traveling on my own for years then i got lonely so when i was coming back from one of the main shops i found a women who was on the side of the road and i could see she was hurt so i went over and she was i said are you ok and what happened she replied i got hit by a car i said it's ok i will get you to the hospital she replied i'm not going to make it i replied i'm so sorry for this then i bit her and took her to where i was staying.

**If anyone knows any good trustworthy betas send me a message**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When she woke up she said what happened where am I why do I feel different I replied I turned you I was lonely and you reminded me of my mother and we are at my house she replied ok and why do I remind you of your mother I replied I just get the motherly feel from you I just realised you could of had a family and because of my selfishness you can't go back to them she replied I don't have a family and your right I always wanted a daughter I replied so your not mad and if you want you could be my mother in this life she replied I'm not mad and I would love to be your mother. I told her that we couldn't tell anyone what we are and that we can only stay in one place for a couple of years because people we start wondering why we haven't changed or look older. The years went by with just the to of us moving around. Then one day while hunting animals for there blood since my mother didn't want to hurt or kill anyone since she is such a nice loving person so I just decided to try to feed how she does when we had finished we was on are back when we hear something so we went to see what it was and it was a young girl who looked around my human age she had no heartbeat so she wasn't human she looked scared my mother said we are not going to hurt you what are you so scared of she replied other people I've met haven't been that nice so I thought you would be the same and why are your eyes a different colour my mother replied we don't feed on human we feed on animals I replied my mother is a nice loving person and she would never want to hurt anyone and you could join us if you don't have any one so you don't have to be on your own in less you want to be the girl replied that would be really nice of you I've been on my own since I got changed I replied I know the feeling let's go back to are home and talk some more to get to know each other.

When we got back to the house and had all sat down on the sofa I said I forgot to ask what your name is before the girl replied it's Rosalie but you can call me rose what are yours I replied I'm Alice and this is my mother since I got turned and couldn't of asked for a better mother in this new life my mother replied aww thank you that's really sweet rose replied so who turned you both I replied I don't know for me but I turned my mother so who turned you rose replied I don't know when I woke up I was alone and been alone ever since I replied that's what I was like till I found my mother and and then I wasn't alone anymore and we have been on are own we haven't met anyone like us till you my mother replied that's true and feel free to try our diet but if you don't like it I won't be disappointed if you want to stay on human blood rose replied that's really nice and I'm willing to try your diet it will be nice not being alone and being with nice people I replied tell us the next time you need to hunt and I will show you the best places and if your staying we have a spare bedroom you can have I could show you it and then you can have a look around if you want she replied I would love to my mother replied the room isn't much because we don't use it but I will do it up for you rose replied you don't have to I replied don't worry about it my mother likes doing things up most of the houses we have lived in she done up and designed it rose replied ok.

A year later

Rose had been doing really good with the diet change we had all gotten close me and rose were like sisters we liked that we could do what ever we wanted but we all got bored so we decided to move me and rose was going to college our mother would do the house up and design it so all 3 of us would like it after that she was thinking about getting a job as a interior designer.

It was are first day of college and I will admit I was a little nervous because I haven't been near humans in so long plus rose has only been near humans a couple of times so I'm more nervous about how she is going to do. When we got to college everyone was looking at us which i forgot that they do that because if you drink human blood we use our looks to draw them in good job we have a different diet we are also going to have to get use to it. The first part of the day has gone ok it was now it was time for people to go get something to eat and relax for a hour but we don't eat so we decided to go do something outside college after that hour was up we went back to college rose went to her class and i went to mine that class and the one after that was ok but when it came to the last class of the day that's when it went wrong this gorgeous lad sat next to me and he smelt so good i keep thinking was i will not hurt that lad and luckily the class seemed to go quick so as soon as we could go i got up and out of my seat then straight out the room i ran to the car but i did it at human pace i noticed my sister get in the car she said that wasn't so bad didn't really get anyone bothering me like i thought i would i just started the car and drove home. When we was home are mother was happy to see us then she looked at me then said what's wrong i replied last class i just wanted to get out of there mother replied why what happened i replied there's this gorgeous lad that sat down next to me smelt so good rose replied what's wrong with that i replied he is human and i really wanted to taste his blood all i could think was i don't want to hurt him and i didn't but got straight out of the room as soon as the class had finished mother replied well i'm proud of you for not hurting him and i'm sure we will think of something to help you and so we don't have to move.

**If anyone knows any good trustworthy betas send me a message**


End file.
